Don't Go!
by Laya14
Summary: my first edward scissorhands fanfic. jacey dumps me in the realm of Edward Scissorhands and takes my memory of the realm. she lets me have my laptop with all my stories, but she wont let me see the story titled 'don't go' edward and i help each other.r/r
1. prologue

**my 1st edward fic hope you like!**

DON'T GO!

PROLOGUE

Rumor has it, that centuries ago, a man with scissors for hands came down to suburbia from the mansion atop the hill that seemed so out of place amidst such color. It was around Christmas at the time. They say that the snow was made by this scissor handed man. This tale has been told far too many times before so I will spare you the possible in-corrections. Now to the real story!

**A/N: yeah its short but i'm workin' on it! r/r please**


	2. meetings

**A/N. dont own edward scissorhands. edward dont own me so we are even right? heehees**

DON'T GO!

CHAPTER1

MEETINGS

I was in front of a castle-typed-thing-a-ma-jiggery. Jacey had once again dumped me in a new realm with no memory of how I know of said realm. I walked in pushing the door as I did. As cliché as it sounds; the door groaned in protest as I slowly made my way in. I took in my surroundings ad I was in awe by what I saw (no rhyme intended). There was a machine that seemed to have the intended purpose of making cookies! It had little people looking things with cookie-cutters on their feet. There was much more to this machine and many others but that would be too much to tell! So I decided to give my self a grand tor of this castle-mansion-whatever it is. That is, until I heard an odd noise. It sounded like the soft snip-snip of scissors! The ADHD (attention-deficit-hyperactivity-disorder) that was enticing me to rush trough my grand tour like a speedboat on two feet suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the ever present PTSD (post-traumatic-stress-disorder), depression, and anxiety. This would be about the time that I did the one thing that only I do; I looked up. As I did, it seemed as though a shadow at the crown of the stairway disappeared farther upwards! So, the ADHD partially returned as I became excited rushing up the steps to the mystery above!

**A/N. hey sorry agian for shortness TT hope you like it though ;p**


	3. talking 2 myself

**me no own edward scissorhands and edward scissor hands no own me**

**the _italics_ are the 'pretend' people talking**

DON'T GO!

CHAPTER2

TALKING 2 MYSELF

When I arrived at the landing, I found that I had another staircase and 2 hallway-looking-things. At the sound of another snip-snip, I decided to follow it p to the next landing, then the next, and the next, and the next landing after that! Until I came to what I'm guessing is the attic. In this attic, there was a fireplace with a bed-typed-thing in it. As well as a great collage of newspaper and magazine article clippings. There was a hole in the roof as if someone slammed a wrecking ball into it only damaging that one area. In the midst of such sad scenery, I too, became depressed. So, I did that which I usually do when I am depressed; I talked. By this, I mean that I talked to myself; or I pretend that someone else is in the room with me and I talk to them. Often times the other people that I pretend to have in the room with me are the Lost Boys (vampires): Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David.

"Okay… so, what?" I asked no-one in particular

"_I get a free bite?" Marko remarked slyly_

"No, Marko." If anyone was in the room with me, they would not know who I was talking to or what that person had said

"_Awww, c'mon. Why not?" Paul mused, "Do I get the free bite then?" as he 'waggled' his eyebrows_

"NO, Paul! Shut up!"

"_Why?" David said deciding to join the convo._

"UGH! David, do you not have anything better to do with your time than to make fun of me?"

"_NOOOOOO!"_

This semi-silent conversation continued for a little while until I ran out of options to talk to 'myself' about. At this time I looked up and called to Jace

"Can't you at least have let me have something to occupy my time?" at this my school laptop appeared at my feet

"Oh, gee, thanks Jace." I mused as I opened it to my stories. I had Marko, the diary of Jane: the beginning, the diary of Jane: my first life, the story of Jane, Gregory, dreams, valentine, Jacey, David, foreign who done it, and DON'T GO!. The story that caught my eye was the one titled DON'T GO!. So, I clicked on it. Only, it refused to open! I continued this frustrating ritual until I could no more. By this, I mean that I kept on clicking the file until I fell asleep. And I dreamt wondrously!

**A/N. still short but i intend future chaps to be at least somewhat longer**


	4. dont go!

for the record; the story is dont go and the chapter is dont go. they r completely different

DON'T GO!

CHAPTER3

DON'T GO!

I woke the next night feeling quite stiff with a sore back, neck, and shoulders. I tried to get into my story again. And I ended up calling to Jacey

"You give me my laptop but ya can't let me read my own story?" I grabbed my school laptop and began to leave. The key word in that is 'began'.

"D-d-don't go! Please! Don't go!" I heard a stammering childlike voice from behind me in the depths of the shadows

"Huh?" I said turning around as there came more snip-snips from the same area that that sweet innocent sounding childlike melodic voice

"Please, don't go! Please, stay! Don't go!" male definitely male

"Who…?" the question trailed off as a figure shuffled out of the seemingly bottomless shadows he was so sweet and innocent looking it seemed as if he were a dream

"Please, don't go!" he said pleadingly holding his hands behind his back

"Oh! Why, hello!" I say as sweetly as I can muster my voice up to

"H-h-h-hello." He stammers out an almost inaudible greeting

"W-what is your name?" I think the stammering in the vicinity is getting contagious!

"Edward." He says just as shy

"Well, Edward, it is very nice to meet you." I say with a very small smile if even

"Nice to meet you too." He's so sweet!

"Thank you Edward!" I said shyly looking around

"What is your name?" he asks of me

"You want to know my name?" I say nervously

"Yes, please. I would like to know who you are."

"Well… promise you won't laugh?"

"Yes, I promise not to laugh! Why would I laugh?"

"Well, my name is… Jaedyn." I said my name softly

"Jaedyn?"

"Yeah, Jaedyn." I confirmed for Edward

"Why would I laugh?" Edward asked again

**A/N. you likey ze cliffhanger? heehees**


	5. backstory time parts 1 and 2

**me no own edward scissorhands TT wish i did, owning edward scissorhands WOULD be better than owning that twitard edward cullen *sneers* sorry its still short**

DON'T GO!

CHAPTER4

BACK-STORY TIME!

PART1

Well, I guess I should start with kindergarten. I was told that I had a boy's name. Jaedyn is a boys name but it was spelled J-A-D-E-N at the time and it still hurt that they laughed and said that. They told me that my middle name, Rebecca, was a type of ruby and that I was too ugly to be named after a pretty jewel. Then there was my last name. They said it rhymed with turkey. It did but it was hurtful all the same. My last name was Perkey. That's just me though, tell me about you. What is your past?

PART2

"I can't remember. I know what happened but I can't remember how it happened. I'm-I'm sorry." Edward said with the perfect innocence of a sad childe

"Oh no Edward! Its okay! Jacey is probably just blocking your memories so that you can't tell me and it will take longer to figure out how I know of this realm." I told him

**A/N. tell me if u likey;p sorry again that my chappys are still short i promise to TRY to make them longer in the maybe near future**


	6. he sees

**so i tried to make this longer than usual. when i say that i put myself into my stories, i mean that i put myself into my stories. this includes my flaws. i do have flaws so i want you to know that if, from my characters, you get a mary sue, i am sorry. Felonious Fellow- whether you like my story or not, i really dont want you critisism. most of the incorrections i have are suposed to be as such. so that is my style, if you dont like it, then dont read it. i dont mean to be rude but you need to stop paying attention to grammer and typing and start to read the story as a whole and at least try to enjoy it. elswise, get a life!**

DON'T GO!

CHAPTER5

HE SEES!

EDWARDS POV

"_YAEH!" said a girl that looked like Jaedyn (only a little younger)_

"_Yes I know!" said another girl that had blonde hair and eyes that mixed the colors red and blue_

"_This is amazing Jace! You finally figured out how to work your way around ! And it only took you about a year to do so!" Jaedyn said laughing_

"_Ah shut up!" Jace said also laughing, "So... on to the next topic; do you want to leave? I mean it is getting closer to your 15th birthday."_

"_Well… we should stay; you still need to work on travelling from realm to realm." Jaedyn told Jace_

"_Well, should we practice that next?"_

"_Yeah, we probably should."_

NEXT (ONE YEAR LATER)

"_Jaedyn, we should go now!" the blonde, Jace said_

"_Jacey, you are not yet familiar with realm travel!" Jaedyn replied, "I may be close to 16 but I am still fine with aging."_

"_What are you going to do when your 18th birthday comes up and I am not here to take you to another realm?" Jacey argued_

"_Well, I guess we will figure it out when the time comes now won't we?" Jaedyn argued back resulting in her somehow winning the argument_

"_Fine." Jacey grumbled in defeat_

NEXT (1 YEAR LATER)

"_Jaedyn…" Jacey started to say_

"_Jace, if you say anything about taking me to another realm I will smack you harder than ever before; ya hear?" Jaedyn said sounding angry and harsh, a kind of harsh that denied how sweet she was when talking to me_

"_Otay!" Jacey squealed_

"_I copyrighted that!" Jaedyn joked; she must have gotten over her previous anger_

"_Oh well, I don't really care." Jacey joked back_

NEXT (TWO DAYS LATER)

"_Jaedyn, I have a surprise for you!" Jacey smiled with a singsong voice_

"_Oh no! What did you do this time?" Jaedyn said worried_

"_Oh come on! Just because I say something and smile does not mean that I did something bad!" Jacey frowned_

"_Well, Jace, you actually said something twice and you were frowning." Jaedyn said matter-of-factly_

"_Why did I even bother arguing if you always win?"_

"_Heehees!" was Jaedyn's simple reply_

"_Well, anywho, here take your surprise." Jacey said giving Jaedyn a large flat object_

"_Jacey! How did you get my laptop?" Jaedyn squealed, I thought that thing looked familiar_

"_Yup!" Jacey answered simply_

"_Do you know if all my stories are still on it?"_

"_Look and find out." Jacey said as Jaedyn began to look at the screen and smiled_

"_Okay, there is _Marko, the diary of Jane: the beginning, the diary of Jane: my first life, the story of Jane, Gregory, dreams, valentine, Jacey, David, foreign who done it, and DON'T GO! _Thank you so much Jacey!" Jaedyn squealed again_

"_I also got you a movie."_

"_What movie?" Jaedyn asked curiously_

"_Here, see for yourself!"_

"_YOU GOT ME EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!" Jaedyn continued to squeal "Jace you are the greatest friend anyone could ever wish to have!" why are they saying that I am a movie?_

"_You wanna watch?" Jacey said earning another squeal from Jaedyn then I got to watch as they saw all that had happened to me from when Peg brought me down to suburbia to when I was left with nothing but memories and ice sculptures, ouch! Watching them see my story hurt for it brought everything back._

"_Well, I got a refreshed memory, and I can continue to type DON'T GO!" Jaedyn squealed once more_

"_You still want to finish that Edward Scissorhands story that you started all those years ago? Wow! Just don't forget that you need to leave before your 18th birthday! OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jacey yelped as Jaedyn smacked her upside the head_

"_I told you that if you said about leaving I would smack you." Jaedyn answered sweetly smiling_

"_You are a very cruel person!" Jacey complained smiling as well_

"_Thank you, thank you very much!" Jaedyn joked with the biggest, most grand smile on her face! Then they both fell to the floor laughing_

**A/N. sorry for my ranting at the begining. i was just very urt by what Felonious Fellow said in the review. if you want to know it is still there. my good readers, if you find anything that Felonious Fellow said to be true in your OPINION as well, feel free to tell me. just do me a favor and try to be a little nicer? and to add suspence... i have the mtery of why i fear my 18th b-day! heehees ^U^**


End file.
